


Write My Heart

by kate882



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: The soulmate au where whenever something is written on a person's body it also appears on their soulmate's. Seung Gil's soulmate writes a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

When he was eight years old the constant doodles that were always appearing on his arms and hands suddenly became actual writing. Very shaky, English writing with a lot of exclamation points and hearts that Seung Gil had to squint at to try to understand before he gave up and walked over to his mother, holding out his arm to show her.

“Oh? Your soulmate is trying to talk to you.” She smiled at him, eyes briefly scanning the writing. “They said, ‘Hello! My name is JJ. I am from Canada, and my mommy told me we are going to be in love forever.’ They seem sweet.”

“Forever? We haven’t even met . . .”

“Someday you will, and you’ll understand. Do you want me to help you write something back? They probably won’t know Korean.”

Seung Gil thought about writing back and then quickly shook his head, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the prospect of making a first impression on the person he was supposed to apparently love forever.

* * *

By middle school he was more overwhelmed with JJ himself than with the idea of a soulmate. He could understand English, although JJ had picked up an annoying habit of writing in cursive two years ago, which made Seung Gil’s life harder. JJ was just so  . . . much.

He was constantly writing to Seung Gil, and sometimes he let his friends write on his arm to talk to his soulmate too. He seemed to have a lot of friends. Which made sense. If he talked as much as he wrote he’d probably need lots of people to listen to him.

_Do you not speak English? Is that why you never answer? I can write in French too!!!!!_

French? Seung Gil sighed. Maybe he actually should say something. He could mostly understand English, he’d even sort of gotten used to JJ’s cursive. That cursive had resulted in several long nights of studying for Seung Gil to try to figure it out. But French? He certainly didn’t know any French.

He picked up a pen, pressing the tip to his skin to try and convince himself to follow through, nervously biting his lip, but after a few minutes of holding it and not writing anything he sighed and dropped it. He really should have answered years ago when JJ first started writing. Then there wouldn’t be as much pressure now.

Maybe he was still worried about the first impression he’d leave.

JJ just seemed so confident, and extroverted, and just so _JJ._

And Seung Gil was the guy that apparently couldn’t even confirm that thanks to JJ constantly writing on him he’d become top in his class for English. So yes, he understood English, and there was no need to switch languages suddenly unless JJ wished to pick up Korean. Seung Gil was pretty sure he would try if he knew where his soulmate was from.

If nothing else, JJ was persistent. After that message, any message he got had a French copy to it. After a few weeks of this Seung Gil suspected that JJ didn’t actually think writing in French was going to help him communicate, but was more just practicing his French for class by constantly translating.

Either way, most students in his class got little notes from their soulmates. He was stuck as the one with full paragraphs up and down his arms in two languages.

* * *

About half way through high school JJ very suddenly stopped writing. For the first time in years Seung Gil’s arms were completely clear, and he honestly felt a little weird looking at them. Like they were attached to him, but not his own.

He waited two days, becoming more and more anxious before he finally broke, and for the first time he wrote to his soulmate.

_Are you okay?_

* * *

JJ’s mouth fell open when he saw the small neat handwriting appear on his left arm. Thank God his left so he could actually see it. His soulmate had never bothered to make contact, and JJ had kind of felt like he was just shouting into the void by constantly writing on himself, but his soulmate was there. His soulmate had noticed the lack of writing. And his soulmate knew English. At least enough to form a sentence in it.

And he’d finally shown himself when JJ couldn’t answer because he’d broken his arm skiing. He’d also hit his head, but not badly. He was only still in the hospital because they were keeping him for observation. The thought occurred to him that he might just be seeing things, but he reminded himself that he’d been telling all of the doctors they were overreacting to the head injury. Either way, he needed a nurse.

“Nurse! I need a nurse and a pen!” He shouted, a grin taking over his entire face. His soulmate had waited a long time to talk to him, but better late than never, and honestly JJ had been starting worry that he never would hear back.

“Mr. Leroy, are you okay?” A nurse came running in. Thankfully she was holding a pen.

“I’m fantastic. Look.” He held up his uninjured arm to show her. “My soulmate wrote something. He’s finally talking to me. He hasn’t talked to me before now. I need you to write back to him.”

And he knew his soulmate was a he because the universe is cruel enough to break his arm, but not cruel enough to soul bond a gay guy to a woman. “C’mon, he’s probably worried, we have to tell him that I’m okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

When JJ was younger he had never really minded that his soulmate didn’t write back to him. For all he knew his soulmate was a few years younger than him and didn’t know how to. 

He cheerfully drew pictures for his soulmate- many of said pictures were self portraits- and wrote to them, learning how to use both of his hands to write so that he could utilize both arms. He also started writing in cursive to impress his soulmate.

At some point his friends started suggesting that perhaps his soulmate didn’t understand English and that might be why he wasn’t getting any responces.

“I only know English and French,” JJ replied with a frown.

“Maybe they live in France.”

A quick google search of the population of France revealed that sixty four million people lived there, and JJ saw no reason why one of those people couldn’t be his soulmate. It was quite a lot of people. So, he started translating into French everything he wrote in English. He still didn’t get anything other than a little ink dot.

He got those sometimes. Like his soulmate wanted to say something but changed their mind. It made him think that his soulmate at least  _ wanted  _ to talk to him. It didn’t confirm if his soulmate knew French though. He continued translating anyway, and got to be top in his class for it.

* * *

By the time he was fourteen he was full of teen angst and just wanted to understand why his soulmate wouldn’t write anything. He was great! Everyone always said so! What was the problem?

_ Please just write something. I know you’re out there somewhere. I see the little ink dots where it looks like you almost write something and don’t. It doesn’t even have to be in English. Just something. Something to tell me you’re seeing what I’m saying. I don’t even know your name, but you’re the person I’m meant to be with. So please talk to me. _

He got a dot of ink again. This one was somehow shaky, even though it was just a dot. He sighed and scrubbed the ink off of his arm.

“I think I know what it is,” His friend Leo told him over Skype.

“Oh? You know why my soulmate is the only person on the entire Earth that doesn’t like me?”

“I don’t think it’s that they don’t like you. You remember that boy you tried to make friends with two years ago?”

“He still doesn’t make eye contact with me. So my soulmate is one of the  _ two _ people on Earth that doesn’t like me. Thank you for the reminder.”

“Not what I meant. You tried to make friends with him because you were being nice. You didn’t think he had any friends-”

“He doesn’t. At least none at school.”

_ “And,”  _ Leo spoke up over him. “You scared him. He was shy and you are . . . a lot. For some people. The kid doesn’t have friends at school because he’s shy, and you are the exact opposite of that. Maybe your soulmate is just shy.”

For some reason that made JJ feel better. Later that night he took out a pen and wrote clearly in French and English:  _ It’s okay. I will wait until you are ready. _

And wait he did. He still wrote constantly, but he was more understanding when he didn't get replies. Until one day he was sitting in a hospital room and words appeared on him.

* * *

“Tell him I’m fine. Also ask him what his name is. And if he has any pets. And what he looks like. And what his hobbies are. And where he lives. And his favorite color. And his favorite flower. And food. I want to take him on a date. Ask him when I can meet him. Oh! Ask him-”

“If he hasn’t talked to you before, don’t you think all of those questions might scare him off?” The nurse asked skeptically.

That brought JJ up short. “Tell him I’m okay, and ask him what his name is?”

She smiled indulgently at him and started writing.

* * *

Seung Gil paced around as he waited for a reply, starring his arm down as if that would make writing appear.

Probably not related to his starring, words did start appearing, but the handwriting was unfamiliar.

_ Hello. This is JJ’s nurse.  _ Seung Gil felt his heart stop.  _ He’s fine.  _ And it was going again. But quickly. Too quickly.  _ He did break his arm though, so he can’t write on himself. He wants to know your name. _

There was a brief moment of hesitation before he wrote back  _ Seung Gil Lee.  _ He bit his lower lip before continuing.  _ I am glad he is alright.  _


	3. Chapter 3

Seung Gil was informed on the second day that JJ’s mother -he was home now- had limited him to five questions a day. Seung Gil considered asking for her address to send her a thank you present. He got the impression that his entire body would be covered in writing if JJ could write at the moment. 

Actually, he knew it would be, because he was reminded of the fact that JJ was ambidextrous when he went to take a shower and found paragraphs on his stomach and legs. He hadn’t been sure what to do with all of that so he just continued with his shower.

_ He wants to know if he flies to Korea, can he meet you? _

Seung Gil stared for a long time. JJ wanted to fly to Korea. To meet him. They had only been conversing for two weeks.

It made sense. Theoretically they should meet at some point. They were soulmates. Still. The prospect being presented to him was a bit overwhelming. Also flights were expensive. But mostly he was overwhelmed.

He started to shy away from answering, but reprimanded himself. He’d talked himself out of answering JJ for years, and JJ was clearly excited about him. He hadn’t made a terrible first impression, despite making it much later than he should have. JJ wanted to fly out to see him.

_ Yes. _

* * *

As soon as the cast was off Seung Gil was made aware of it by the paragraphs returning to his arms. It was only then that he realized he had actually missed them.

JJ wanted to know when would be good to meet him. And was eager to tell Seung Gil everything he had learned about Korea since finding out where his soulmate was from. He had a lot of places he wanted to visit with Seung Gil.  

He only asked once why Seung Gil had never said anything to him.  _ I wasn’t ready.  _ That was the best Seung Gil could come up with. Apparently it was good enough.  _ Okay.  _ And then JJ had gone off on a tangent about how one of his arms was now tanner than the other because of the cast.

* * *

One month later Seung Gil was standing in an airport, alternating between looking at his phone and looking around. They’d finally exchanged phone numbers. JJ had sent him  _ many _ selfies, which didn’t surprise Seung Gil at all, and he had sent one so that JJ could recognize him. Which might have been a mistake because as soon as he made eye contact with JJ, JJ was running across the airport, abandoning his luggage and bumping into several people. Seung Gil barely had time to hope that no one would steal the suitcase before JJ knocked him over with a hug.

“It’s so much better seeing you in person. Getting to touch you. I wish I could stay for more than two weeks. You have to visit Canada soon.” JJ apparently didn’t care that they were lying on the floor of an airport.

Seung Gil offered a tiny smile. “Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :D


End file.
